


the warm embrace of hellfire

by mechanicalreproductions



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalreproductions/pseuds/mechanicalreproductions
Summary: When Firebrand reluctantly enters a partnership with HABIT, he starts to fall for his prized possession.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: references to physical abuse, verbal abuse

The first time Firebrand met Vinny, as himself, was during a meeting with HABIT. The exact nature of this meeting was unimportant. HABIT had an infuriating quirk of never being too direct about anything he said, and expecting others to understand him. If he wasn't Firebrand's only hope at escape from the collective, he would have steered clear- especially after seeing the disgusting state of his relationship with Vinny.

 

"Oh, you don't mind if he listens in, do you?" HABIT slapped his captive's back playfully, causing him to flinch, "He's my little apprentice."

 

Vinny's eyes were fixated on the floor, and he doubted he was listening to the conversation. His hair was plastered to his forehead with grease. His eyes were red, and outlined with heavy bags, which stood out jarringly against his pasty skin- as did an angry, red ring around his throat. As he caught notice of that, Firebrand's eyes wandered and noticed a few other various bruises- mostly in the shape of handprints- littering Vinny's forearms. His hands were clasped in front of him like a child awaiting a lecture, and they were trembling violently. He was standing at HABIT's side like a butler, while HABIT scratched the table with a large hunting knife.

 

"Apprentice?"

 

"Eyup. He's been a great help around here. When he's not running errands for me, he makes a great maid and he's not terribly ugly to look at, either," HABIT cracked, either oblivious to Firebrand's lack of amusement or- more likely- just apathetic, "Vin, you've been quiet. Why don't you say hello?"

 

Vinny didn't say hello. He didn't even take his eyes off of the floor- only furrowed his brows in what seemed to be annoyance. 

 

"Vinny."

 

This time, he did meet Firebrand's eyes, but he seemed unhappy with what he saw. Firebrand didn't physically look any different from Noah, but that's usually what made people uncomfortable when they saw him. He knew he had a sort of energy that was distinctly non-human, despite his very human form. Of course, Vinny already knew Noah, so he was undoubtedly very confused to say the least.

 

"Hello," he mumbled.

 

Firebrand planned on replying, when HABIT grabbed Vinny by the collar of his shirt. Vinny recoiled, and braced himself, but HABIT just said, "Don't be fucking rude," and let go with a shove.

 

"Ease up on him, Jesus,"

 

HABIT just waved a hand dismissively, effectively telling Firebrand he planned to do no such thing, "Anyway, Brandy, like I was saying- I want my payment for freeing you."

 

"Which is?"

 

HABIT pointed the large hunting knife he was fiddling with at Firebrand. The threat fell flat on him, obviously, so maybe he was just doing it out of… well, habit… from intimidating his human victims. 

 

"I want you on our team, helping us get rid of the big guy once and for all."

 

"That's a little bold," Firebrand said, "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

 

"Well, I'll tell you," HABIT stood, swinging the knife around like a baton, "next time we meet. When does your schedule open up next?"

 

"Why the hell can't you just tell me now?"

 

"Because- I'm a busy man. I have some business to attend to upstairs. Be here tomorrow."

 

HABIT walked away, gesturing for Vinny to follow him. Vinny, still looking at the ground, stayed in place and HABIT barked his name. Still receiving no response, he growled, "You better get your fat ass upstairs in five minutes, got it?" and stomped away. 

 

There was a painful moment of silence between the two. The display Firebrand just watched was absolutely pitiful. It was more reminiscent of a child being threatened by a cartoonishly abusive father, than anything he would have expected from HABIT. It was obvious that he beat Vinny, though, if not worse. He felt sorry for him.

 

"How are you here?" Vinny broke Firebrand's thoughts with the question. 

 

"How?"

 

"Yeah. I thought you were… Noah. If you're here, then where's Noah?"

 

Firebrand took a seat, and gestured for Vinny to do the same. He didn't. 

 

"It's… complicated. If I'm not in the Administrator's realm, I can pilot Noah's body within a certain period of time. That is, I can pick a point in a timeline where Noah was still alive and insert myself into that existence- but the way time works in this house is different, so I-" 

 

"VINCENT-" HABIT's voice echoed down the stairs. Apparently deciding Firebrand's explanation wasn't worth it, Vinny went practically sprinting after him. 

 

Firebrand, left alone now, had no idea what to think of the situation- or rather, he had way too many thoughts to process all at once. First of all, he felt bad for Vinny. Among the various timelines he's seen, he remembered Vinny usually being HABIT's favorite. Although he didn't know why that was, that's not a fate he would wish on anybody. 

 

Secondly, he was more than annoyed at HABIT's lack of explanation about what his plan was. Obviously, getting rid of the Administrator was something within both of their interests. However, he was doubting something like that was possible. This creature had been around for millions of years- possibly since the beginning of time itself. HABIT seemed disturbingly casual about 'getting rid of it'. The last thing he wanted was to end up being strung along for nothing.

 

Although, there was something undeniably relieving about finally having some sort of goal to work toward. Of course, he was still occupied with trying to help Noah- but this was something much larger and, as much as he doubted HABIT's unknown plan, it would finally kill the root of all these problems. Noah, Vinny, and countless other innocent and guilty people involved would finally be free. Obviously, there was some damage that couldn't be undone, but it would ensure it wouldn't be done to the next generation of would-be victims.

 

So, Firebrand decided he would come back tomorrow. If not because of HABIT, then certainly to check on Vinny. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mention of rape (non-graphic), mild torture, physical abuse, verbal abuse, mention of suicidal thoughts

Sometimes, HABIT was generous enough to bring Vinny something to eat- and if he was really lucky, he would chose something that tasted good. Most days Vinny was left to starve while HABIT disappeared to god knows where, but tonight, dinner consisted of delivered McDonalds and stale hostess cakes. Vinny begrudgingly considered that a win.

 

He thought bitterly about how ridiculous his life had become, as he sat across from the demon-like entity that had ruined his life, eating a ten piece chicken nugget meal. There was certainly a sense of dark humor in the situation, which Vinny hated to acknowledge. 

 

"So what exactly is this plan of yours?" Vinny asked after a period of eating in uncomfortable silence, staring down at the patterns in the wood grain in the table.

 

"What plan?" 

 

"Uh…" the corners of his mouth twitched in annoyance, "...your plan to get rid of Slenderman? The one you were telling Firebrand about?"

 

Vinny heard HABIT tap is fingers against the table, "The plan is: I worry about the plan and you stay out of it. I'll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it."

 

"That's it?" Vinny grimaced, "You're really not going to tell me? Do you honestly even have plan?"

 

"Yesss, Vinny, I-" 

 

Vinny could almost physically feel his last nerve snapping. Before he could stop to think, he said, "No, listen to me. I'm sick of getting dragged along for no fucking reason. I'm sick of being your fucking servant. I'm sick of looking at your fucking face and smelling this filthy fucking house and-"

 

He cut himself off, finally looking up into HABIT's eyes. He was still calmly tapping his fingers against the table, but there was a clear anger burning behind his cold eyes. His fingers twitched, and he slowly stood up. Vinny's heart swelled against his ribcage as it dawned on him that he made a mistake.

 

He approached him, and Vinny tried to protest, "Wait, HAB-" and was swiftly backhanded. His cheekbone still stinging, HABIT pulled him up by the shirt collar and threw him to the ground. 

 

Vinny's head throbbed and dark spots formed in his vision for a few moments, nearly obscuring the sight of HABIT kneeling over his chest. His whole body was tingling, and he couldn't recalibrate well enough to try and push him off. He definitely had a mild concussion, at the very least.

 

"HABIT, I-"

 

"No, you listen to me, Vincent," he growled, "I will 'drag you along' for as long as I fucking want for whatever fucking reasons I want to. You've been really goddamn mouthy lately. I think you're getting a little too comfortable around me."

 

Vinny didn't say anything, too afraid of making another misstep- and still half paralyzed- and HABIT continued, "Get up. You're coming with me to the attic."

 

"No," Vinny's voice came out small, and pitiful, "HABIT, I'm sorry- I won't- I didn't mean- Please-"

 

"Up. Now," HABIT grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt again, and yanked him upward. He put a hand on the back of his neck like he was holding a cat by its scruff, and shoved him forward.Vinny stumbled up the stairs, too dizzy and frightened to keep his balance, and HABIT kicked him hard each time he fell. When they reached the attic door, HABIT slammed it open and pushed him through. 

 

"In the chair," he demanded. Vinny simply sat on the floor, not quite processing the command, so HABIT kneed him in the jaw and barked again, "Get. In. The. Chair."

 

Vinny crawled into the small plastic chair, trying to beg for forgiveness, but when he opened his mouth to speak all that came out were incoherent whimpers. He had been with HABIT long enough, now, that he knew what happened in this chair- but surely HABIT wouldn't kill him over something so simple. He had spent years now making him into his right-hand man. That knowledge, instead of being a comfort, made Vinny fear what he would do instead. 

 

"Relax. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna punish you."

 

"Please," Vinny said, voice trembling, "I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me. It won't happen again, I promise. I- I- I'll respect you. Promise."

 

HABIT wordlessly leaned in, and took Vinny's glasses. He folded them neatly, and then dropped them on the floor and crushed them with his boot. Vinny winced at the horrible crunching sound, feeling his shoulders trembling violently.

 

"Do you have any idea," HABIT's breath could be felt on his face, "how easy you have it compared to the countless other versions of you to exist or to have existed throughout this whole mess?"

 

He slipped a finger in the hoop of Vinny's nose ring, communicating a silent threat, "You'd think by now, you'd realize that belonging to me is a good thing. Are you really going to cry over how I call you names and rough you up? I keep you safe from the real danger."

 

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry-"

 

"In the Corenthal letters," HABIT continued, ignoring Vinny's frantic apologies, "that kid was the first version of you to meet the man in the suit- to meet the dog creature- to meet me. That is the foundation of your character. And do you know what happened to him?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"Say it."

 

"He… he… was… raped," the word felt like bile burning in his throat. 

 

"What else?"

 

Vinny hesitated, unsure how to answer.  _ What else?  _ What else was there?

 

HABIT continued, "He began being raped at the age of four, and it continued for a year. At the age of five he saw more human innards close up than most people do in their whole lives. He was taken to a hospital where he was isolated and- aside from Corenthal- was abused by the staff. He escaped to be with his new family, and he seemed like he was getting better, but periodically he would slip. He would have flashbacks. He would have episodes. He grew to be thirteen, fourteen, fifteen without being able to hold a relationship or even a friendship with kids his age, because he was weird. He was paranoid and jumpy and depressed and he saw things that weren't there. He never really got better- because this shit doesn't get better."

 

"But," HABIT tugged on the ring, just enough to hurt, "I've been there saving your sorry ass from a lot worse since the beginning. I'm the one who killed Reverend Green for you. You wanna know why you're better off than he was? You have me. I'm helping you get your answers. I've been protecting you from all the monsters that are out to get you. Still, you've been an ungrateful little bitch."

 

"Wait, you killed-"

 

"We killed him," HABIT laughed darkly, the sickening sound reverberating off the attic walls, "Oh, the lengths people will go to avoid considering the possibility of the paranormal. We had the whole town believing a five-year-old could tie down a grown man and gut him like a fish."

 

Vinny sat, stunned, trying to process the information being thrown at him. Too many thoughts and feelings were turning in his mind, but above all else he felt dirty. He had this man's blood on his hands. No, he wasn't a good man, but the way he was killed was horrific. More importantly, the idea of HABIT piloting his body revolted him. 

 

"I know what you're thinking," Habit finally let go of his nose ring, and started pacing around the attic, "You're upset, because I took over your body and used it to do horrible things. It doesn't matter how awful Green was, does it, Vince? You're above that, aren't you? Well, rest assured- you're not. I was only doing what you wanted to do. You didn't know that's what you wanted, but it was." 

 

He stopped wandering, having emerged from the darkness behind Vinny with a silver crucifix in hand. It looked like a charm from a necklace, "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

 

"Where did you get that?"

 

HABIT shook his head, pulling a lighter out of his pocket and bringing the flame to the pendant, "Wrong answer, Vince. Also- got it from this guy," he kicked at a body on the floor, which Vinny probably hadn't noticed due to his recent lack of glasses. 

 

"One last chance. Tell me 'thank you' for being kind enough to hold your hand and walk you through all this bullshit. Tell me 'thank you' for protecting you."

 

"Thank you," Vinny sputtered, without hesitation, "Thank you, HABIT, for protecting me. Thank you."

 

"And?"

 

"And- And," Vinny tried to steady his breathing, "And, I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

 

"Good boy," HABIT cracked a self-satisfied grin- and Vinny noticed he wasn't taking the lighter away from the cross, "Since you've been a good listener, this is all I'll to do you."

 

"Wait-" 

 

HABIT knelt down, grabbing Vinny's wrist and yanking his arm toward him. Vinny's heart pounded erratically as he noticed the metal glowing orange with heat. Even as he was still begging HABIT to stop, the cross was pressed to his forearm.

 

Vinny screamed in pain, instinctively writhing away but being firmly held in place by HABIT. In trying to kick him away, he knocked himself off of the plastic chair and HABIT responded by pinning him to the ground and pressing into his skin even harder. 

 

When he finally removed the cross, Vinny broke down in tears. He rarely cried around HABIT, but he was in such immense pain he couldn't hold it in any longer. He couldn't even bear to look at what was probably going to be a permanent scar on his forearm. 

 

"No use crying about it. You brought this on yourself. Be thankful I didn't do worse. Now," HABIT shoved the cross in his pocket, "You're free to go to your room and think about what you've done."

 

He left, slamming the door behind him. Vinny couldn't bring himself to stand up- simply sitting on the dusty with his head in his hands and sobbing. His entire body ached from HABIT throwing him around, and he could smell his own flesh burning. The only thought he could hold onto for more than a moment in this state was that he wished HABIT had just killed him

 

Still, he figured that maybe he was right. Things could be a lot worse than they were now. As horrible as HABIT was, maybe it was nice to have some sort of guidance instead of trying to go through this alone. HABIT provided him with a- loose as it was- sense of stability. He hated him, but at least he knew him.

 

He remembered how Firebrand looked at him with such pity, and how he almost felt relief at being shown some sort of compassion for the first time in… as long as he could remember, now. Of course, Firebrand didn't know the full story. He didn't know how Vinny failed to keep his friends safe, or even alive. Vinny only felt even more guilt over being given that pity. 

 

Eventually he stood up, and slinked back to his room. He shut himself in, and decided not to come out during Firebrand's visit today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you liked it! Tell me if you'd like to read more :)


End file.
